


pillow talk

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time??, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han is huge-, Hyung Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Smut, baby boy jeongin, cum play ?? (if then very slightly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Jeongin can't get hard anymore and, kind of, asks his Hyung Jisung for help





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i've been kind of MIA, but the writers block was hitting hard, oof- 
> 
> i also don't know if it's that good, because it's the first fanfiction i wrote in almost 3 months (because i sadly lost a really good one before, but oh well....)

"ji-jisung hyung,,,," it echoed through the silent room, making Jisung look up from his phone and face the door, where Jeongin was standing- making himself look even tinier than he already is. 

Jisung noticed his eyes being teary and got worried. "jeongin omg, did something happen?" he asked and walked over to him. 

He pulled him into the dark but gladly empty room of his, sat down on the bed with him, put the light on his nightstand on and laid an arm around his back.

"did something happen jeongin? please tell me" Jisung said, worry evident in his voice.

"it's- it's just that,,,, i-.... i can't cum.... and i- i just don't know anymore..." Jeongin said sniffling with little sobs in between. 

"aww baby..." Jisung cooed and patted his head "and you want me to help you now?" He smirked while looking at him.

Jeongin's cheeks turned a light pink and he nodded hesitantly while fidgeting with his hands. 

"won't you show me what you tried already, baby boy?" Jisung whispered close to Jeongin's ear while gently caressing his shoulder. 

Jeongin tensed up and his eyes widened "i- i don't know..." He stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

"no need to get all embarrassed with me now jeongin baby, just show me what you did" Jisung said comforting, his hand brushing a strand of hair away from Jeongin's eyes. 

"i won't laugh or anything" Jisung smiled, his face coming closer to Jeongin's and caressing his cheek with his hand. 

Jeongin's hands shakily wandered down to his belt, him having struggles to get rid of it. 

Jisung noticed and pulled him further onto the bed "Jeongin, calm down, it's just me, take your time, okay?" He said and stroked Jeongin's thigh gently. 

Jeongin took a deep breath and tried to relax a bit. He tried again and slowly pulled his jeans down, just enough to reveal the outline of his soft dick in his briefs. 

He looked up at Jisung, who looked him lovingly in the eyes and nodded. 

He hesitantly palmed over his dick, causing a good feeling friction between his dick and his briefs and making him give out a quiet whimper. 

He tugged at the waistband and slowly pulled his briefs down to reveal his soft dick, the cold air hitting his sensitive tip. 

He took a hold of his dick but nothing happened, he tried to stroke it like he did already alone in his room, not even 10 minutes ago. 

He caused friction between his still soft soft dick and his hands, a friction which started to hurt and make tears form in the corner of his eyes.  
Jisung noticed and placed a hand on Jeongin's. „baby, do you need lotion? It won't hurt as much as without, i have some here...“ Jisung said before turning to his bedside drawer and taking lotion out. 

Jeongin nodded and let Jisung pour a good amount of it in his hands; it was cold and made him shiver as he applied it onto his dick, but it really didn't hurt that bad anymore. He continued to slowly pump up and down, trying to get a full on erection, but it didn't work as he wanted it to. 

He could feel Jisung's eyes on him, making him feel exposed and a bit embarrassed. Jisung noticed and smirked a little, knowing he caused these feelings, but also that he got Jeongin to even do this in front of him. 

His dick still wouldn't get fully hard and Jisung could see it was taking a toll on him „jeongin hun, should i help you now?“ He asked and placed his hands onto Jeongin's again.

Jeongin nodded and stumbled out a small „yes“ before Jisung leaned in and kissed him. Jeongin's eyes widened and he stood still out of shock, but got around to let himself fall into it as Jisung continued to lick over his lips to let his tongue in. Jeongin opened his mouth to let a small whimper escape his lips which Jisung took as a chance to sneak his tongue in and explore the youngers mouth.  
He tasted like sweet tea which made Jisung smile- he was after all still this sweet boy. 

Jisung pulled away to catch his breath and to let Jeongin fill his lungs with fresh air. 

He looked at Jeongin, his already swollen lips and dazed out self. He pulled him further onto the bed and laid him onto his back.  
„j-jisung hyung,,, what... are you doing?“ Jeongin asked, looking up to him with big eyes.  
„i'll make you feel so good baby, i promise“ Jisung whispered next to his ear before going down to his neck to suck a beautiful mark onto it. Jeongin hissed at the new weird but good feeling sensation and just let Jisung do what he wanted to do. 

Jisung hovered over him and kissed along his neck, before siting up and slowly getting rid of his shirt, flexing his toned abs. He went back to hovering over Jeongin and pulled is shirt up, over his head and threw it into the room. His lips went down Jeongin's chest, leaving a wet trail of kisses, and down to his stomach till he reached his still only semi-hard and neglected dick. 

He licked a wet stripe up his shaft which made Jeongin whimper and press his thighs together, which he stopped beforehand. 

He caressed Jeongin's thighs, kissed them and left more pretty love bites onto them, making Jeongin whimper and tremble even more. 

„do you trust me, Jeongin?“ Jisung asked while looking up at him.  
„y- yeah i... of course i do...“ He answered panting while looking down to him, slightly confused. 

He watched Jisung reach for his drawer and take a small bottle out. He opened it with a flick and applied some of the liquid onto his fingers. He settled back in between Jeongin's legs and spread them even more, revealing his untouched entrance. 

„i'll be gentle with you, okay baby?“ Jisung told him before slowly massaging his rim, making Jeongin tense up.  
„relax, it'll be cold at first and hurt a little, but i need to prepare you for your own good; i want you to feel really good, hun“ Jisung whispered against his thigh, aligning his index finger at Jeongin's entrance before slowly sliding in. 

Jeongin gritted his teeth and closed his eyes; this new and unknown sensation inside of him made him feel so much at once- it was uncomfortable, but he also wanted to see what else it could bring once he gets used to it. 

Jisung slowly worked his finger inside of him, going in and out at such an agonizingly slow pace which made Jeongin squirm and whimper. 

After a few thrusts, Jisung thought he was stretched enough for a second finger and added his middle finger to it, stretching him more open than the single finger before. Jeongin was left panting, trying to get to used to the fullness inside of him. 

Jisung thrusted into him, trying to reach deeper, searching for his prostate. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching him more and letting him hear the squelching sounds of the lube inside of him. 

Jeongin arched his back as he felt a new sensation of pleasure coursing through his whole body, making him tremble and his dick hard all the way. Jisung grinned, knowing he just hit his prostate dead on and continued to thrust into this exact spot. Jeongin was openly moaning now, his walls clenching around Jisung's fingers and his hands gripping into the bedsheets. 

Jisung smirked while pulling his fingers out, leaving Jeongin with an empty feeling inside of him „you're already so worked up and i didn't even give you my dick yet.“ Jisung said while sitting up and unbuckling his belt to get rid of his pants. 

Jeongin could clearly see Jisung's enormous erection inside of his briefs and felt the feeling of anxiety making it's way up. He tensed up and just stared at Jisung. 

„you- you're so big Jisung-hyung...“ Jeongin stuttered, his eyes not leaving Jisung's hard dick.  
„don't worry jeongin baby, i promised you to be gentle, remember? i will let you take your time.“ Jisung told him while getting back to hovering over him and kissing his neck. 

Joengin moaned out, feeling Jisung's soft lips on his skin again, leaving gentle kisses all over his chest. 

Jisung sat up, hopped out of his briefs and took the bottle of lube out again, coating his cock in a good layer of it and pumping up and down before aligning himself at Jeongin's entrance. 

He leaned over him, propping up his arms next to Jeongin's head before slowly forcing his dick inside of him, stretching him out way more than his fingers. Jeongin pressed his eyes closed and gripped into Jisung's arms, feeling him fill him up so good. 

Jisung shove his cock all the way in before staying still, waiting for Jeongin to adjust to his size and to bottom out. 

Jeonging felt his eyes getting watery caused by every sensation he was feeling in that moment; but he didn't want to disappoint his Hyung and tried to adjust to Jisung's huge dick inside of him, relaxing himself more and controling his breathing.  
It hurt, and he never had something this big inside of him before; the stretch Jisung's dick brought burned, but it somehow was a good kind of burn- the kind he would love to feel again and again, regardless of the pain it also brought. 

Once he thought he was getting used to the thick- and fullness inside of him, he nodded and gave Jisung the go to move again. 

Jisung smirked down on him and rocked back, just to thrust into him again. He set a slow pace at first, trying to be as careful as he can.

He thrusted deep into Jeongin, looking for that specific spot again, that made him arch his back and rip his eyes open. 

Jisung reached deep, slightly changing the angle in hopes of finding it. He fastened his pounds into him, eliciting wet moans out of Jeongin.

„fuck... you're so tight baby; but look how hard you got“ Jisung whispered against his neck with a smirk before moving his hand down and grabbing his dick, making Jeongin whimper out and clench around Jisung's dick. 

Jeongin suddenly heaved a load moan and gripped even harder into Jisung's arms- He hit it, he finally found his prostate and hit it dead on with his dick. 

Jisung smirked and pounded into him in that exact angle to make him feel this pleasure with every thrust. 

Jeongin's breathing was laboured and he was left panting and moaning, his legs looking for halt around Jisung's hips, pulling him even closer and giving Jisung the chance to thrust even deeper into him. 

Jisung was still keeping a hold of Jeongin's dick, carefully playing with the tip while steadily fucking into him. 

He noticed how Jeongin's moans became more and more lewd, telling him he was getting closer to his release. 

He sped up his pace, groaning at Jeongin's still kept tightness, his hips rolling into him over and over again and his hand moving up and down Jeongin's dick in a matching pace. 

Jeongin could only choke out moans, his nails leaving marks down Jisung's arms and back, while he felt the pleasure hitting him in waves- he felt so much at once, it was almost too much for him to endure. 

„h-hyung...“ Jeongin moaned out, as Jisung attacked his neck once again and left wet kisses and red marks behind.

„are you close? baby, i want you to cum for me-“ Jisung groaned against Jeongin's neck while pounding hard and deep into him, making him squirm and clench even more around his cock. 

He whimpered loudly as the pleasure hit him once for all and he came all over his stomach, white strings of cum being shot out of his dick; Jisung still stroking and fucking him through his orgasm, making him pant heavily. 

„good boy; but we're not done just yet, Hyung still has to cum for you and fill you up like you deserve it“ Jisung said smirking while thrusting harshly into Jeongin, him whimpering and tensing up due to the overstimulation. 

Jisung continued to pound hard into him, enjoying the pained whimpers Jeongin gave out and getting even more turned on by them. Jeongin was completely dazed out by now: drooling, trembling, whimpering- but his nails keeping their hold in Jisung's back, holding him close to his chest. 

Jisung felt a heat pool in his abdomen and fastened up his pace even more, his thrusts now being violently and mercilessly rough. 

„shit baby- i think i'm close myself“ Jisung moaned out next to Jeongin's face, his thrusts becoming oddly erratic. 

Jisung gathered some of Jeongin's cum in his hand and took a hold of his dick once again, making him whimper out while Jisung was slowly stroking his soft dick.

„fuck-“ He moaned out, cumming inside of Jeongin while still pounding into him; his loads of cum spurting deep, him keeping the pace riding out his orgasm with Jeongin moaning to the feeling of getting filled. He stopped cumming after a good few thrusts but kept his dick inside, recollecting himself while letting his body fall onto Jeongin's chest. 

„you did so good for me baby, i'm proud of you“ Jisung said while gently caressing Jeongin's cheeks, him humming in response. 

„hyung... can- can you please pull out now...“ Jeongin asked carefully in a whimper after recollecting himself a litte while loosening his grip in Jisung's back. 

Jisung pulled his softened dick out of him, making way for his thick cum to run out of Jeongin, him moaning to the stinging sensation of it. 

Jeongin was still laying on his back, exhausted and tired from getting fucked, while Jisung was slowly getting up to take out new clothes for them. 

He moved onto his side, watching Jisung walk around naked in his room, looking for clothes and towels. Jeongin admired Jisung and his dick, and was pretty proud of himself to be able to fit a dick this size inside of him. 

Jisung noticed him staring „already in love with my dick after one night?“ he asked playful, turning his head into Jeongin's direction and smirking.  
Jeongin blushed and tried to stammer something out, but he couldn't deny it.  
Jisung chuckeld silently to his reaction, but it also made him smile somehow. Even after that night, he was still his precious baby. 

Jisung gathered everything, went back to the bed and sat down next to Jeongin „come here baby; we're gonna take a nice warm bath and then watch a movie on the couch, how does that sound?“ He said while caressing his hair, pulling him into his arms and lifting him up before he could even answer. 

„that... that sounds really nice hyung,,,“ Jeongin said while clinging onto Jisung's chest, leaning his head onto his shoulder and looking up at him with big but tired eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> we going 🚀 fluff at the end are still a must in this household hours 😔✊


End file.
